Elliot
Elliot is a human pirate with a knack for music and dealing with people on The Dragon's Killer. He currently travels with the B team. History Elliot was once the captain of his own ship, The Guilded Hand. On this ship he would specifically target and raid ships of the rich and powerful, particularly ones he deemed corrupt. However, the ship and crew was decimated by bounty hunters while hiding out in a cove that was thought to be secret only shared among pirates. Just barely clinging on to life, his body washed up on the mainland and into the arms of a noble woman staying at her families holiday home where she nursed him back to health. While he was recovering he chatted often to the noble woman who was enthralled with his way of life and freedom that was so different from what she was used to. He discovered that she was greatly unhappy with how she was living and made her realised that she was never confined to any way of life, she could make her own choices and carve her own path out in the world. Her family could never pressure her into anything she didn't want. The woman was convinced and with Elliot's aid she fled. The two took hold in a cargo ship that was heading to another port a few days away. The two fell asleep in each others arms. When Elliot awoke she was gone and he has never been able to find a trace of her, no matter how hard he looked. He was at a complete loss after searching as hard as he could and kept traveling for a time, an empty hole in his life. Whilst traveling and searching he came across a rather odd crew that he recognized as pirates instantly. The captain kept staring at him while at the inn, before he knew it the tiefling had dragged him onto her ship. Everything was a whirlwind of confusion, nothing lasting long enough for him to understand. Something about him not being who she expected but the captain kept insisting it was? When the captain finally gave up and apologized, trying to shoo him out of the ship, Elliot instead struck up more conversation and was fascinated by the strange tiefling. The two ended up bonding over stories of their lives over more and more drinks. They were instant friends. When Elliot attempted to leave the ship the next morning to go find an inn bed to nurse his hangover he heard from behind him "You're not coming with?" and from then on he has just been part of the ship. Current History Appearance Elliot is a short, handsome twink boy. Personality Relationships The Orphans of Fate Grum Being a pirate for a majority of his life, Elliot doesn't particularly want to keep the company of bounty hunters. Pair that with the tales that Wander has told him about Grum and Elliot wants even less to do with him. He is uncertain about the type of man Grum is and does his best to keep an eye on him when he is around, just to make sure. Elliot is a little disappointed that all these cute girls have strange and untrustworthy fathers. Mickey Kriemhild Elliot hasn't interacted with Mickey all that much, he has heard far more about the legendary dwarven smith than he has actually seen of him. Mainly because he was dead the first time he had heard of him but now he's back? The idea that people can come back from the dead is confusing to Elliot to say the least, especially since Wander doesn't care enough to note the details to explain how it all happened to him. Like most members of The Orphans, Elliot's view of Mickey is also shaped by Belgik. He hears different contradictory things, small actions and words that are petty, mean and annoying but grand actions that are some of the greatest one can ever do; going out of the way to help slaves, sacrificing his own life for his friends. Elliot really isn't sure how he sees Mickey just yet and will probably need more time to build a proper opinion. At the moment he feels like there's a good heart inside him, it's just buried under a lot of stuff. Nigel DeRosa Elliot makes his distaste of nobles clear and his dislike for Nigel is just as obvious. He is arrogant, aggressive, believes he has the best judgement and has every other quality a bad nobleman has. He has heard that he even gambled away some of Rosette's money which is just despicable in Elliot's eyes. Even those that travel with him don't have much good to say about him, especially Belgik and because Elliot trusts Belgik and values his opinion, this further sours Nigel's image to him. Until he proves otherwise, Elliot will continue to treat him harshly. Wander Elliot is aware of how much of a flawed person Wander is. He is aware of everything bad she has done and all the mistakes she is likely to do in the future. Yet, he firmly believes that Wander tries her best and is a good person. Throughout the time he has spent on The Dragon's Killer he has seen her try and do what is best for her and her crew and in the shadows helps keep the crew from doubting her. Elliot wants Wander to grow and overcome the hard life she has had. He believes she can do it by herself if she tried but for now ushers her along the path carefully. The B Team Belgik Hammerbrand Elliot's opinions of Wander's companions were shaped by her words when she described them all to him. Unfortunately, many of them seemed to be right if a bit overstated. However, after getting to know Belgik more Elliot believes that Wander didn't describe him well enough. He is trustworthy, friendly, approachable and just generally a great person. Although they may not be especially close friends yet, Elliot can feel that soon they will be best of friends. He feels like he can rely on Belgik more than anyone else and is happy to help Belgik as much as he can. Egil He seems like the typical older, bitter man who's fairly grumpy and quick to anger. However, Elliot can see that Egil wants to rid the world of evil, specifically evil mages and that goal is admirable. He just wishes the man wasn't so quick to anger. Elliot has heard him briefly mention he grew up on the streets and is interested to know more about that. He believes the two will bond overtime. Ignis Brimstone The two have not known each other that long so Elliot hasn't been able to form a very clear view of Ignis in his head. He seems a little strange but that doesn't really bother Elliot. His lack of subtlety is something Elliot can see himself covering for in the future but at least it's funny at the moment. To Elliot he seems like a man who has a good heart and his readiness to heal those around him is most welcome. It's also nice to know someone who can always light a fire while traveling. Sern Silversun Elliot hasn't interacted with Sern too much. He as attempted to flirt with her but so far all attempts have been unsuccessful. She seems nice enough and hopefully will not act so much like her father. Elliot is a little jealous of her amazing aim with a crossbow. Elliot supports the lady-twink status of Sern and believes they are allies in twinkdom. Others Lily DeRosa While Elliot shows clear distaste for her father the same could not be said for the way he acts towards Lily. Every other sentence to her is some form of flirtation or flattery. He enjoys the interactions they have but nothing about what he says is all that serious, not that he really expects Lily to take him seriously anyway. He his happy that she seems to be a lot more kind-hearted than her father and overall believes that she is a good person. In the back of his mind he knows she could end up similar to her family but hopes it will not happen. Magpie Magpie is an interesting character to Elliot. He clearly seems to know a lot more about Elliot than he is letting on and it makes him a little uneasy. The extent to which Magpie knows of a lot of things makes Elliot a little uneasy. Elliot finds it hard to guess his exact motives but for the moment just assumes it's for Belgik's gold. Other than that he seems like a typical pirate who would probably would fit right in on The Dragon's Killer. Too bad Elliot doesn't want him anywhere near it. Rena Lucaryn Elliot's first introduction to Rena didn't exactly paint him in the best of lights and he fears he may never recover from it in Rena's eyes. He does his best to be kind to her but feels as if she will forever dislike him. He does like the strength and hope she gives to Wander and, for the most part, thinks they have a very sweet relationship together. He can clearly see Wander would do anything for her. However, there are things he has noticed in their relationship that he doesn't appreciate such as Rena's rather strong jealousy. He has even noticed her giving him suspicious looks when he interacts with Wander which offends him a little bit. Despite that, Elliot tries to think more of the good things Rena is doing for Wander and wishes them both nothing but happiness together.